


Watch

by MyHeartYouStole



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After Life, Alcohol, Angst, Death, Depression, Otherwise I can't have angst, Rage, Slight Slight Really slight Prussia x Italy, Slight Triggers, Stench. Yuck, dunno, heart broken Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartYouStole/pseuds/MyHeartYouStole
Summary: He watched as his best friend and brother cried out in grief and depression. But that's all he could do. Watch. Until time stopped and all ceased to exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually suppose to support a head cannon idea where Prussia and Italy have a really strong bond ( No Homo ) Because Prussia help Italy through his depression of HRE since he was the only other one who had a strong bond with him.

A low growl had arised from the Italian sitting next to him, it was low and quiet, but just audible enough for the German to hear.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Feli hadn’t been out of his bed all day, and due to they had military training that day, Ludwig felt like it was compulsory to drag the half-awaken Italian to the training like usual. Except, today was different, Upon entering the Vargas Brother’s residence, he was met with nothing but solemn sadness and coldness. Even for him, Lovino seemed a lot more annoyed than usual, but he passed it off as him just not being a morning person. But Lovino had joined him in seeing Feliciano nonetheless, which Ludwig found weird for he stayed annoyed and quiet the whole time, still saying he wasn’t a morning person. Of course, that changed once he got to the familiar door of his best friend, Feliciano Vargas. Instead of being greeted with the bubbly half-asleep Italian opening the door for him, he was met with nothing but a low “ Go away ” from the room. And with that, Lovino clicked his tongue and left.

 

At first it shocked Ludwig, for Feliciano to tell someone to leave, but after he re-gathered his bearings he turned the golden doorknob and entered, not noticing the figure behind him. And If the German wasn’t already shocked, he was now, upon entrance the stench of smoke and alcohol filled his nostrils and lungs. He breathed in the sight, before him Feliciano laid face down within the duvet and pillows sprawled messily around his bed. The room itself was in a disgusting state, Lush Velvet Curtains torn to shreds; drawers and shelves been knocked over; Cigarette butts and alcohol littered the floor. How has the room become such a mess? But the worst part was the man who this room belonged to, even from where he was standing he could see the matted hair of his friend. His Auburn brown hair forming together in clumps, as if it hadn’t been brushed. His tan skin seemingly paler since the last time Germany saw him. His clothes, wrinkle covered and stained with liquid and ash. 

 

The German cringed at the sight, stepping inch by inch closer, getting the hint that the Italian didn’t want to be interrupted. He still couldn’t understand though, why would Feliciano be acting like this? He has never acted this way before, so Ludwig couldn’t make sense of it. What pushed him to this? Will he return to the same cheery Feliciano we all love soon? Oh How badly Ludwig wanted to know the answers to these questions. By now though, he had already reached the bed, so softly he sat next to the Italian, hoping he could shed some light on the situation. But instead a low growl had arised from the Italian sitting next to him, it was low and quiet, but just audible enough for the German to hear. It alerted him to look towards the sound, staring at Feliciano. Now he was facing him, Giving him a cold blank stare, though Ludwig was frightened as first, he decided to study his features. He was right, the Italian’s skin was tanned pale; his usually closed eyes were opened to show strikingly cold honey orbs; Dark eye bags hung from his eyes; Chapped thin lips revealed a little blood coming out; Cheeks red with dried tears and raw skin; Auburn Brown hair stuck to his forehead. 

 

If Ludwig didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought it was another person. He studied the features, his face giving way a look of sympathy to the nation next to him, this in turn seemed to have irritated Feliciano even more as his stare grew more angry and agitated. 

 

After what seemed forever, Ludwig final decided to speak up and ask Feliciano what happened, the Italian decided he had enough and turned over so his back now faced the German. Said German sat there, looking; Staring holes into the back of the Italian, he decided to ask what was wrong despite the Italian looking away. Taking a deep breath, he broke the silence 

 

“ ….Oi, Feliciano….Why won’t you look at me? ” His voice was soft as to not to disturb all the silence. Nothing. No response at all. Feliciano didn’t even try to say anything, he just…...ignored him. Like he wasn’t even there. So he tried again, this this a little nicer and louder.

 

“ Feliciano, will you please look at me? ” This time he got a response, but it was harsher than he expected too.

 

“ Get the fuck out. Now. ” It was low and raspy, but it tore Ludwig’s heart. ‘ He just swore and told me to leave…. ’ that was the only thing that ran through the German’s mind. 

 

“ Feliciano…..why? ” Ludwig sounded so heart broken as he said that, like something came crashing down. And again, the Italian responded, this time shouting and facing straight towards his direction.

 

“ GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE! GET OUT BEFORE A FUCKING KICK OUT OUT ” The anger in the Italian’s eyes showed all the emotion bottled up. The German saw specks of Hate; Sadness; Betrayal; Grief; Pain, He could only think of what Feliciano had been put through to become like this. But out of everything, Ludwig’s heart hurt the most. His best friend just yelled at him, swore, and gave him a look of loathe. He decided to comply with his friend’s wish and was about to leave until he heard a steady, stern and familiar voice from behind him.

 

“ No. ” That’s all the voice said, and as he looked behind him, there was his brother, Gilbert, with the most monotone face Ludwig had ever seen. It surprised Ludwig, just how long had the Prussian been standing there? Deciding to ask his brother what was going on, Ludwig turned to him and spoke.

 

“ Bruder, do you know what is happening here? ” Ludwig looked sternly at his brother, expecting him to answer, but instead he was ignored. Hell, Gilbert wasn’t even looking at him. As Ludwig was about to tell Gilbert to look at him, Feliciano’s voice over powered him.

 

“ WHY WON’T YOU LEAVE ALREADY?! GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON’T NEED YOU. OR ANYONE. JUST.LET.ME.BE. SO HURRY UP AND FUCK OFF. ”

 

Feliciano was now standing on the bed, anger and hatred filled his eyes and tears swelled at the edge of them. Ludwig looked back at the Italian, and decided to put his arm out to touch him, try and calm him down. Before he could though, Gilbert had tackled the Italian, pulled him into a tight hug and spoke words softly in the others ear 

 

“ C’mon Feli, you know that’s not true…..You need us, we need you. We’re all in grief, so we need to help each other. So don’t bottle up your emotions like this again. Please, let me help you through this. ”

 

‘ Through what? What are they grieving about? ’ That was the first thought that came to mind. So, he decided to ask his older brother.

 

“ Oi, Gilbert, What’s going on? What the hell are you talking about ? ” Once again, the German’s question wasn’t answered. Now it seemed like they were both just whole heartedly ignoring him. So he stood there, and angry expression on his face, so he decided to yell.

“ Oi! YOU TWO NITWITS! LOOK AT ME! ” Still to no avail as they continued to ignore him. So now he just stood there, watching those two, and calling out their names every so often.  
\------------------------------------

 

Feliciano Had Sat there, struggling in Gilbert’s grasp before starting to give up. He didn’t have the energy to fight back anymore, he couldn’t do anything. Once he had stopped, a steady stream of tears began to roll down his cheeks, he couldn’t understand it. Of all the times, why did it have to happen now? Why? Why? Just. Why. He couldn’t control it anymore as he howled in sadness and pain into Gilbert’s chest. In the end, he was always the one who was left alone. Now he was just fed up and let his emotions spill. 

 

“ H-He’s Gone, Gilbert! He’s Gone! ” The howls grew louder as he talked and cried.

 

“ I know, Feli, I know. ” This was all Gilbert could do for now, comfort the poor boy until he was okay. 

 

“ Their both gone!!!!!! Why?! Couldn’t they have just stayed?! ” Feliciano was completely and utterly distressed. Clinging tighter to Gilbert’s Clothes as he wailed into his chest. The latter had wrapped his arms around Feliciano’s torso, letting him sit on his lap as he soothed him hoping that all would come to an end soon.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Germany stood there, What did Feliciano mean when he said that ‘ They ’ Were gone. Whoever ‘ They ’ was. He decided to help his brother, and put his hand on Feliciano’s shoulder to comfort him…..only his hand went through the boy. As if something was stopping from touching them, Ludwig went to touch Gilbert…..only for his hand to go through him too. He didn’t understand, maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him…. He still would’ve believed that if it wasn’t for what Feliciano said.

 

“ L-Ludwig…… ”

 

Dashing his eyes to Feliciano he watched as he gripped tighter onto Gilbert’s clothes. Gilbert had done the same to Feliciano

 

“ L-Ludwig’s Gooooonneeee!!!!!! ” The pair broke out into a sobbing mess at that. While Ludwig stood there, trying to process what had been said. 

 

But yes. Ludwig Beilschmidt had died in a terrible car accident just last week. Leaving behind everything. 

 

Ludwig understood now, that’s why no one had looked at him or spoke to him…….he wasn’t there to them….He was dead…..Dead….What a peculiar word to him. He was dead, yet here he was, Standing right in front of Feliciano and Gilbert. He stood there in horror. No more was he able to Speak with Feliciano; No more was he able to hold him; No more was he able to wake up to a ball of sunshine. No more pasta. No more smiles. No more hugs. Nothing, and there was nothing Ludwig could to do change it. All he could do now was watch. Watch as everyone went about their daily duties without him. Watch as their lives change. There was literally nothing. He was a ghost. Living in the afterlife.

 

Coming back to reality, Ludwig watch in pain and sadness as Gilbert and Feliciano cried. Ludwig let a few tears slide down his face, before bawling his eyes out. But there was only one thing he would mutter over and over. 

 

“ I’m sorry. ”

 

Because all he could do was watch as he caused his best friends and family pain. 

 

All he could do was watch.


End file.
